


Good Night

by universitykpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: When a boring date ends, you call a friend for a good night.





	Good Night

The night had been nice. He had taken you out for dinner, made you blush with compliments, and left you with a kiss at your doorstep. He is everything you should be in love with. But that’s the thing. He is too perfect.

 

So as you lean against your front door, you’re quickly typing out a text to your friend Jaebum. You two always told each other about your dates and judged their choice of person. You know what the other likes more than anyone else.

 

_From Jaebum:_

 

_So how was it?_

 

_To Jaebum:_

 

_Come over._

 

He knows that code phrase. You toss scattered clothes in your room to the hamper or closet depending on its smell until you hear a knock. Jaebum smirks when you answer the door and saunters you back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Your hands take hold of his collar and bring him down to your lips. He guides you to your bed without breaking the heated kiss. You desperately tug at his shirt to make him remove it.

 

“That bad, huh?” He grins before slipping the fabric over his head.

 

“Shut up.” You crash your lips back into his after ridding yourself of your dress.

 

His hands lift you up and lay you on the mattress. There’s eagerness in both your movements. Your bottom lip is sucked between his teeth. His fingertips graze down your stomach and stop at the waistband of your panties. You whine to make him keep going. Continuing his path, his fingers find your heat. He rubs a wet patch into your intimates as your hand runs through his hair, pulling it slightly. Your hips move against his touch hopelessly. Lips turn into a smirk against your mouth, and you know he’s enjoying how desperate you are. To get even, your hand boldly slides into his boxers, barely brushing the head. His body lightly jerks from the sudden contact.

 

“Jae, please.” You whisper as his mouth sucks and nips at your neck.

 

He pulls back, and his fingers hook your panties down your legs. His body settles between them again. You wrap your arms around his neck to mesh your mouths back together. His hand snakes between your bodies. Warm fingers press against your clit, rubbing slow circles. A whimper from you is swallowed in the kiss. Two fingers finally slide between your folds, stretching you for what’s to come. He thrusts his fingers slowly in and out. It’s taking everything in you to not buck your hips. He trails kisses down your neck to your collarbone. You bite your bottom lip to keep from making a lot of noise; you don’t want him to think you’re any more desperate. All his touches leave you, and you squint in the darkness to see him kicking off his jeans. His gaze lands on you.

 

“Bra. Off.” Jaebum demands as he starts removing his boxers.

 

You do as you’re told and wait impatiently for him to hover over you again. The sound of foil ripping occupies the room. Satisfaction swells in your chest once he’s above you. He carefully places kisses on your lips as he lowers himself to your entrance. His cock slowly fills you to the hilt. Your eyes lock on each other’s for a moment before he begins thrusting. Your face scrunches up in pleasure as his head nuzzles into your neck. Your hands grab on to his strong shoulders, his pace picking up.

 

His lips attach themselves to the sensitive skin just below your ear. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He grunts quickly. You can only whimper in response and wrap your legs around his waist to bring him deeper. Your hands bring his face up to yours, and lips lock hastily. The very familiar burn is building quickly in your stomach.

 

“God, JB, you feel amazing.” You manage between kisses.

 

He takes the compliment to pound into you. The hand on your hip tightens its grip. He rests his forehead against yours and closes his eyes as he concentrates on your pleasure. His cock hits you deep, making you want to cry out. You drag your nails down his back to leave your mark. He’s too caught up in the moment to scold you for it. His hips roll into yours, knowing exactly how you like it. Your thighs mimic the clenching of your walls as bliss rushes over your body. A groan rumbles from his throat, him relishing in the feeling as well. The hand beside your head fists the sheets beneath you. As you come down from your orgasm, he pulls out, the condom is quickly removed, and his seed is shot up your abdomen.

 

The two of you stay in your positions breathing heavily to calm down. He’s the first to move and heads straight to your bathroom. When you open your eyes, he’s wiping you off with some tissues. You mutter a 'thanks' as he tosses you his shirt and a new pair of panties. You lazily pull the underwear on and reluctantly sit up to slip into the shirt. Once you fall back onto the pillows, Jaebum crawls over to you and pulls you close to him. You feel your sheets feather over your body and smile.

 

“What was wrong with your date?” Jaebum asks in an amused tone.

 

“He was too perfect.” You mumble.

 

He lets out a laugh before cuddling you in more. “You’re too picky.”

 

“No. I just know what I want.” You yawn and wiggle around to face him. Even with your head snuggled up to his chest, you just know he’s rolling his eyes. It’s quiet for several moments and leaves a window for you to fall asleep before he can tell you one last thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
